


gazes

by bousnii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bousnii/pseuds/bousnii
Summary: the seasons change and they did too





	1. summer

the summer glazed down on the two males, laughing and sharing secret love filled gazes for one another.

gazes that the two never seemed to notice what they were filled with. it was obvious to even the blindest eye, the amount of love the two held close for one another. but they were obvious just like the summer is to the upcoming winter.

whenever kenma would stare down at his phone, tucking a piece of hair behind his hair subtly, kuroo would flash one of those gazes, that even himself didn't understand, filled with a sparkling passion.

passion that would come to an end soon enough as the seasons changed.


	2. fall

soon the summer weather was ushered away by the soft cold of fall. leaves fell and so did kuroo's constant gazes. they still had love in them, but not as much as they used to. he was faded.

kenma was oblivious, spending more time with his head ducked down in his phone. he became even more vulnerable to the outside world. the world zoomed on around him, swallowing and chewing at kuroo.

kuroo spent the next couple months in agony, slowly crumbling away like weak walls of a old house. he slowly began to drift away from kenma. the late night phone calls became shorter and the texting slowly turned to one or two per day.


	3. winter

kenma hated winter. it wasn't just the cold nights and slippery roads, it was because of kuroo.

the nights grew cold and long. the harsh winter weather reigned down, forcing kenma to spend more time inside and on his phone.

kuroo spent more time away from kenma, hanging out with others to see if he could regain those love filled gazes for his lover that he didn't have anymore.

kenma was surprised to get a phone call from the spiky haired male. it was late and he thought kuroo was sleeping, that's what the male had told him when he tried messaging him after his dinner. the words that he heard next shattered him.

"kenma, i don't love you anymore,"


	4. spring

kenma and kuroo went their separate ways, leaving kenma utterly empty.

kuroo felt relieved. he didn't have to lie to himself anymore. he didn't have to worry about stringing the male along. he didn't have to worry about a thing. he was sure that kenma was taking everything fine.

kenma was the complete opposite. he blamed himself. he cried every night and kept blaming himself over and over and over again. he stayed in his room and had quit volleyball. he couldn't bare seeing kuroo anymore so he switched all his classes so they wouldn't cross paths once.

he missed it, he missed the gazes he and kuroo would share when talking or cracking an inside joke. he missed the warm embraces and cuddling at night. he missed the soft goodnight texts and sweet good morning ones. he missed everything he had ever shared with kuroo, but he was long gone and so was kenma.

**To; Kuroo** **♡** **; 3:24 am.**

_dear kuroo,_

_i'm so sorry for all the pain i've_ _caused you. i know this is all of my fault. to let_ _you know, i have really missed you. everything about you. but i don't think you've missed me. i am so sorry. for_ _everything. you're so perfect and i'm not. i've loved you for years. i hope_ _you have a great life with whoever you_ _decide to settle_ _down with. please be kind and know that i'll always love you, no matter where i am._

_with all my love,_   
_kenma_

**Delivered**

kenma smiled sadly at the text, tears streaming down his face as he swings his legs over the edge of the roof. the two would no longer be able to share gazes filled with love, hate, or curiosity.

he takes a deep breath and

he jumps.

the cherry blossoms bloomed and fluttered down the next morning, the world moved on even though kenma could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a while back at 2 am since i needed some angst in my life.


End file.
